1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a stand and tote, and more particularly to a stand and tote device for personal watercrafts which is submersible.
2. Background Art
From small ponds, lakes, and rivers, to large bodies of water like the Great Lakes, the use of personal watercraft has become quite popular. As such watercraft use has become popular among all types of people, from adults to children, and includes both men and women, certain difficulties have been encountered.
In particular, certain watercraft can be quite heavy (400 to 1000+ pounds). As such, it is often difficult for a user to transport the watercraft from the beach or other storage area to the water. In addition, as such watercraft generally comprise fiberglass inflatable regions, etc., they can be damaged by dragging across the ground.
While certain carts or totes have been provided which overcome such difficulties, such solutions have certain drawbacks. Certain totes include relatively small wheels and components, which may help the storage and toting of a personal watercraft around, for example, a shop, but which is not usable on the rugged terrain at the water's edge. Other totes provide larger wheels to tackle such terrain but are operated manually and generally require a great deal of strength to operate. Lastly, certain totes are not submersible and either the final loading or unloading must be accomplished manually.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a powered, submersible and rugged device which is capable of facilitating the full launch and retrieval of a personal watercraft in varying terrain.